


Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ

by Latishiante1001



Series: Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (Obviously), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Codenames, Everyone Is Gay, Family, Fluff, Get Ready for a Whole Ass Mess of Tags, Group chat, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Texting, They have a house together, Trigedasleng, Usernames, chatfic, chatroom fic, everyone is poly, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Octavia has an idea. It is (not) a good idea but she goes through with it anyway. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ

**Author's Note:**

> So, I joined another fandom... And I noticed there are a severe lack of chat fics. BUT DO NOT FRET, READERS! I WILL FIX THAT! Chat fics are my calling and they might pop up for my other fandoms as well so stay tuned for that. I hope all of you enjoy this! And don't forget to leave kudos and let me know what you thought of it!

**_Haiplana_ ** **has added 12 people to the chat!**

**Bell:** O, what is this?

**Haiplana:** It’s a group chat so that we can all talk together. 

**Drunk:** Alright let’s fight guys so we can show Octavia how bad of an idea this is

**Haiplana:** NO

**Haiplana:** NO FIGHTING

**Haiplana:** This is a great idea and you aren’t getting out of it! None of you are!

**Drunk:** Worth a try……….

**Haiplana:** Shut up, Jasper.

**Raccoon:** What is my name on this? I’m confused

**_CawCaw_ ** **sent a photo!**

**CawCaw:** ^^^ That is what you are

**Raccoon:** AWW

**Raccoon:** SO CUTE

**Raccoon:** Thank you for the clarification, Raven (I’m assuming). Feel free to send more pictures of adorable raccoons.

**_Princess_ ** **sent a photo!**

  


**Haiplana:** NOW  _ THAT  _ WAS SMOOTH

**Precious:** That it was. Go Clarke 

**Precious:** May I now ask why I’m the One Ring?

**Haiplana:** You are the cutest thing ever and nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as I’m alive.

**Princess:** Did no one see the pic of Lexa I sent or…? (I’m joking, Monty. You are, in fact, the cutest.)

**Raccoon:** :(

**Princess:** You’re still adorable, my little raccoon.

**Raccoon:** :)

**Precious Abs:** One, Monty is the most precious precious thing ever. Two, I approve of my name.

**Haiplana:** Wonderful

**Haiplana:** EVERYONE ELSE GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE OR YOU WILL NO LONGER HAVE ONE

**Cockroach:** You’d be doing your brother a disservice by doing that

**Bell:** MURPHY

**Haiplana:** ADJSKAJGDALDSA

**Drunk:** I’M FUCKING SCREAMING 

**Drunk:** MURPHY YOU’RE AMAZING

**Bell:** MURPHY DON’T

**Cockroach:** you’re no fun

**OG:** Murphy, you broke Octavia. She’s literally on the ground not moving. 

**OG sent a picture (Octavia is laying on her stomach sprawled out)**

**Millerpede:** Tell her to get up and change my username

**Haiplana:** I will not change your username. It’s beautiful.

**CawCaw 2.0:** I’m here for mine. Thanks Octavia.

**Haiplana:** You’re welcome, Emori.

**Snowflake:** Can you change mine and add Echo? She’s pouting and asking me to have you add her.

**_Haiplana_ ** **has added** **_Bitch_ ** **to the chat!**

**Haiplana:** But I will not change your name, Snowflake.

**Snowflake: 😑**

**Bitch:** What about mine?

**Haiplana:** If you can find something I like enough to change it to, I will. 

**Snowflake:** Change it to Snowbitch

**_Haiplana_ ** **has changed a username:** **_Bitch_ ** **- > ** **_Snowbitch_ **

**Snowbitch:** Thanks Snowflake

**Snowflake:** 🙂

**OG:** Why am I OG?

**Haiplana:** “Octavia’s Grounder” and “Original Grounder” since you were the first Grounder the 100 really met.

**Millerpede:** Awww

**Haiplana:** Now I’m definitely not changing your username 

**Millerpede:** Damn it

**Haiplana:** Alright, I wanted to wait until we have everyone and now that we do 

**Haiplana:** What the fuck are we gonna name this chat?

**Drunk:** “Bullshit”

**Haiplana:** No

**Drunk:** “Stupid Shit”

**Haiplana:** No. Someone other than Jasper needs to suggest something.

**Precious:** “Bullshit”

**Precious Abs:** That wasn’t Monty. Jasper took his phone.

**Precious:** What?! I have no idea what you’re talking about, Harper, light of my life, my love, mySJJESKUSGLLEAKL

**Precious:** I got my phone back.

**Bell:** Are you regretting making this chat yet, O?

**Haiplana:** ...No

**Raccoon:** What about ‘Dat Gay Shit’ or something like that since not one of us in here is straight?

**Snowflake:** I’m straight

**Snowbitch:** You’re about as straight as the special snowflake you are. I see the way you look at Bellamy.

**Snowflake:** I know you are but what am I?

**Snowbitch: 😑**

**Drunk:** King of the Ice Nation everyone!

**Snowbitch:** That wasn’t childish at all, Roan.

**Snowflake:** 😈

**Haiplana:** Alrighty, we’re moving on because I don’t want that to escalate to something that will scar me for life. 

**Haiplana:** SO, Dat Gay Shit. Any objections or variations of this title?

**Millerpede:** Dat Gay Shitᵀᴹ

**Haiplana:** Oh, I’m so sorry for not adding the trademark.

**Millerpede:** Apology accepted

**Precious:** Dat Gay Bullshitᵀᴹ

**Precious:** THAT WAS JASPER HE TOOK MY PHONE AGAIN

**CawCaw: 🤨**

**CawCaw 2.0: 🤨**

**Cockroach:** I feel like you two planned that but it wouldn’t surprise me if you didn’t

**CawCaw:** WE DIDN’T ABJESHKEAJKA

**Princess: 😕** Okay then

**Cockroach:** I have a suggestion

**Bell:** Oh here we go

**CawCaw:** MUTE HIM

**CawCaw 2.0:** MUTE HIM

**Cockroach:** Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ since not one of us in here is not a hoe (except for maybe Monty and Harper)

**_Haiplana_ ** **has muted** **_Cockroach_ **

**Haiplana:** Damn it, too late

**_Haiplana_ ** **has unmuted** **_Cockroach_ **

**Snowflake:** I’m not a hoe

**Snowbitch:** HA

**Snowbitch:** YOU ARE HILARIOUS 

**Snowflake:** SHUT UP

**Princess:** There’s no problem with being a hoe, Roan. 

**CawCaw:** Yeah, as long as you’re not a fucked up hoe, it’s no problem.

**Cockroach:** What classifies as a ‘fucked up hoe’?

**CawCaw:** Someone who treats their partners like trash before, during or after the fucking and just causes drama with their fucking-arounding.

**Precious Abs:** So, Bellamy?

**Bell:** HEY

**Bell:** I DID NOT TREAT MY VARIOUS PARTNERS LIKE TRASH

**Bell:** I DID NOT CAUSE DRAMA

**Haiplana:** CAN WE  _ PLEASE _ STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BROTHER AND  _ THAT??? _

**Precious Abs:** Yeah, I had my fun. I just said that to mess with you.

**_Haiplana_ ** **has muted** **_Precious Abs_ **

**Precious:** Octavia, unmute Harper!

**Haiplana:** No

**Bell:** O…

**Precious:** She promises she’s done and won’t do it again. 

**Precious:** She said, “Pretty pretty please with rainbow sprinkles on top?!”

**Haiplana:** *sighs*

**_Haiplana_ ** **has unmuted** **_Precious Abs_ **

**Precious Abs:** YAY THANK YOU

**Haiplana:** Yeah, yeah

**Haiplana:** Alright, gimme a drumroll guys!

**Drunk has sent an audio file! (** [ **LINK** ](http://www.ringelkater.de/Sounds/2geraeusche_gegenst/trommelwirbel.wav) **)**

**_Haiplana_ ** **has titled the chat:** **Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ** **!**

**Raccoon:** WOOHOO 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈 

**Cockroach:** 🍆💦🍆💦

**Bell:** MURPHY 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Haiplana - Queen
> 
> Well, you made it to the end. Congrats! By the way, for the peeps who are interested in females, look up 'harper the 100 abs' and you will understand her username. Now, I already have four more parts ready to post but after I post those, please feel free to give me ideas! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
